


CHANGE OF PLANS

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, FBI, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, domSpencer, subderek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: DEREK AND SPENCER'S ANNIVERSARY IS POSTPONED WHEN DEREK HAS TO GO TO MIAMI FOR A SEMINAR FOR MIAMI PD. BUT HE DOESNT COUNT ON SPENCER SHOWING UP IN HIS HOTEL ROOM WITH THOUGHTS OF A PARTICULAR ROLE PLAY THAT DEREK HAS BEEN TOO AFRAID TO ASK FOR.





	1. Chapter 1

CHANGE OF PLANS  
A MOREID FANFICTION  
(PART 01 OF 02) 

Today was the last day at work. Friday was coming to an end, their case load had been light this week which only made things better. No out of town, two-three week cases, then back home just to leave again. No, this week had been quiet. Almost too quiet to be honest, something that in their line of work, was never good. But this week was different, and thank whatever God he believed in for that, in  
Spencer’s case, he chose to believe in science rather than some imaginary figure. 

This weekend marked the second year anniversary for Derek and Spencer. Two years was a very long time for someone like Derek. He had been with more women and men then he could count, each more meaningless then the next. Just looking for something to take the  
edge off, to take away the stress of the day. He didn’t do relationships after all… 

Then in walked one Doctor Spencer Reid. 

The 21 year old doctor had come into his life unexpectedly. A walking encyclopedia of knowledge, most of it quite useful but on occasion he would start to ramble off facts faster then he could keep up. Back then it had been annoying, he hated that Spencer was smarter than him. But now? Now he loved each and every word that came out of his pretty mouth. He couldn’t help but smile when Spencer started to talk, or ramble when he was nervous. It was endearing, it felt familiar, it felt like home. 

Now, after two years of friendship, life and death, smiles and tears…they were finally together. It had taken Derek a lot of confidence to make that step and it had taken a lot of trust for Spencer to accept that Derek wanted him, only him. To this day, Spencer still questioned it in his mind, he never voiced it to Derek but inside the safety of his mind, he questioned why Derek Morgan…handsome, brilliant, strong, brave and incredibly sexy Derek Morgan, would want him. 

Derek had spent hours in their bed, kissing and licking every inch of his body, telling him and showing him how much he loved him. How sexy and beautiful he was, how perfect. He was his forever, and the insecurities Spencer felt were unnecessary. 

This would be their last evening in the BAU for two whole weeks. They both took vacation time, at the same time, to be able to get away. Somewhere tropical for their anniversary, with no cell reception and no cases. Spencer now sat at the round table, in the BAU briefing room, ready for Hotch to declare them fit to leave. Derek was sitting across the table, better because Spencer always had the urge to reach out and touch him, to keep constant contact and Derek accepted it each time with his brightest grin but Hotch had given them the stern look and they decided to move chairs. 

As Hotch entered the room, everyone sat up a little straighter. He took his place at the head of the table but remained standing. Spencer looked up and smiled but the smile faded as he saw that all too familiar look in his eyes. Something was wrong, maybe a case had come up and they wouldn’t get their two weeks off after all. He took a glance at Derek and saw that he was thinking the same thing. 

“Evening everyone, thanks for staying late. I know you all have plans and Reid and Morgan, your vacation time.” He paused for a moment to look down at the case file he had in his hands, “don’t worry, there are no other cases for now but it’s not good news anyways.” 

“Everything okay Hotch?” Derek asked, getting antsy with the silence in the room. 

Hotch nodded and handed Derek the case file, “Morgan, you have been asked by the Miami Field Office to attend a conference there. They will be talking to local law enforcement about their increase in explosives this past year, they have requested you to speak with them since they know about your prior experience with bomb squad.” 

Spencer’s insides clenched up. He knew that Derek wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of this one. He was an expert on explosives and it would help law enforcement but it wasn’t fair. This was their vacation, time to spend together and it was ruined. They would be separated by hundreds of miles for their anniversary. He couldn’t look up at Hotch and wouldn’t even glance in Derek’s direction. He knew what Derek’s answer would be. 

Derek let out a large huff of air but took the case file from Hotch, he could see Spencer closing in on himself like he used to do. He didn’t take bad news very well, especially when it came to them but after two years of helping him step out of it, in an instant it was back on his face. 

“How long will I be gone Hotch?” Morgan asked, not even looking at the file yet. He needed to speak with Spencer, needed to hold him and promise that it would only be for a few days. To say how sorry he was about this but peoples lives depended on it. 

“For now, it looks like two days. They just need some input from you and you come highly recommended.” Hotch said matter of fact, giving Spencer a small smile, in which was not returned. 

Derek nodded, “okay, tell them I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

Hotch nodded and patted him on the back, “thanks Morgan. Have a safe flight and I’ll see you after your vacation.” 

The rest of the room got up and left, leaving a very irritated Derek and an unmoving Spencer sitting at the table. The silence spoke volumes, it wasn’t good and Derek felt guilty already but he knew if he didn’t go, he would feel even more guilty if something could have been done and he didn’t do it. He left the case file on the table and made his way around it, stopping where Spencer was still in his chair, head down and arms wrapped around himself, a shield. 

“Spence…” Derek began, but paused because he knew Spencer wasn’t actually listening. He grabbed Spencer’s chair and spun it around so he could look at him as he knelt on the floor. Spencer’s head was down and Derek could see the utter sadness on his face, those pretty brown eyes glistened with tears that were just one movement short of falling. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist and brought him as close as the chair would let him, “baby, I’m sorry.” 

Spencer shook his head and one of those tears fell, “you could have said no, but you didn’t.” 

He wiped away the tear and let his hand move over Spencer’s smooth, beautiful face, “no, I couldn’t. If they had called for you instead, you would go too. You know that’s true.” 

Spencer didn’t want to say that he was right. He knew Derek was right. If they had called, he would have gone but this time…this time he wanted to be the most important part. He wanted to be first this time. Instead of answering, he just shook his head and kept his eyes off Derek’s. One look into those dark brown eyes and he would loose it, he’d cry and probably make them both feel worse. 

“Hotch said it’s only for a few days, two at the most.” He lifted Spencer’s chin with his finger to meet his eyes, “we are still on baby. You can fly there and get everything ready, see some of the sights and I can meet you. It won’t be so bad.” 

Spencer nodded, “I guess.” 

“Pretty boy, look at me.” Derek softly ordered, those honey brown eyes looked up at him, “please don’t cry baby, I will make it up to you. I promise.” 

“It’s just not fair. This always happens Derek.” Spencer huffed, arms crossed over his chest. He was trying to stay angry and distant but the slow drag of Derek’s hands moving up and down his sides was making it very hard to do so. “We make plans and it always gets ruined but this time…it’s our anniversary Der, we shouldn’t have to do this.” 

“I don’t want to do this. I would like nothing more than to spend the next two weeks with you on our own tropical island, drinking dranks and having you naked and spread out for me. And we can still, it’s only for a few days.” 

Spencer flushed at Derek’s words. He wanted that too, to be at the mercy of Derek and his charm for the next two weeks but two days seemed like a lot when they were supposed to spend it together. He wiped his eyes and finally looked at him, “I’m being ridiculous, I’m sorry.” 

Derek smiled fondly at him, cupping his face and planting a soft kiss on his lips, “don’t ever be sorry for wanting to be with me baby, you know I want that more than anything.” 

“So, only a few days. I guess I could find a few book stores or something. I know how much you hate going anyways.” 

Derek chuckled, “I don’t hate going, I love watching how excited you get. I love sitting at home, watching you sprawled out on the floor with dozens of books around you. I love seeing fingers swiping over each page,” as he spoke, his body started to heat up. He did love how smart Spencer was, seeing his child-like excitement. 

Spencer blushed again, he was able to read Derek’s body like a book. He had this odd fascination with him and reading, of course he had no idea why. Derek couldn’t explain it to him, it was just something he liked. He knew Derek was getting turned on just talking about it, his eyes got that glazed over look, his hands slid from his sides to rest against his hips. 

“You get excited over weird stuff Derek.” Spencer chuckled and scooted closer to him, kissing his lips quickly. 

Derek gave a soft moan and grabbed the back of his neck before he could even think about moving, “I just get excited over you baby, everything you do turns me on.” Derek winked and kissed him, harder this time. His tongue swiping across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Spencer groaned with him, his mouth opening so Derek could swirl his tongue inside. Together they moaned and Spencer  
started to pull Derek into the chair he had been sitting on. 

Derek laughed and pulled back, “baby, this chair barely holds me alone, together we would probably break it.” 

Spencer whined and pouted, “but you’re not close enough.” 

“Just how close do you want me pretty boy?” His voice dropped a few octaves, getting deeper and rougher, just how Spencer liked it. 

He visibly shivered at the new tone, “all the way Derek.” 

His body sang out, every nerve ending ordering Derek to get as close as Spencer wanted him, all the way in. “Tell me where you want me baby…” Derek challenged, pretty sure that Spencer was suggesting having sex at work. Derek had been trying to get him to do that for over a year but he always declined, getting flustered and scared if someone were to catch them. 

Spencer rose up from his seat and slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt. His eyes never leaving Derek’s, “I happen to know there is a supply closet very close to us, will that work?” 

Derek’s body flushed with heat once again. Heat and need pooling in his lower belly, making his cock jump. He stood up, muscles tense with desire. “Well, well. My pretty boy is wanting a quickie in the closet huh? Didn’t know you had it in you baby.” He grinned and quickly followed after Reid. He reached him by the time Reid stood at the door. Spencer licked over his lips innocently but very aware of what that did to Derek, Derek charged at him, scooping him up by a death grip on his perky little ass and hoisted him up to lock those incredibly long legs around his hips. 

“You’re such a fucking tease pretty boy, you know what happens when you lick your lips like that.” Derek groaned and pushed him against the nearest wall, his mouth attaching itself to his slender neck. Kissing and sucking little hickies into his Vegas tanned skin. 

Spencer tilted his head to give Derek more room as he moaned, gyrating his hips against Derek’s, “tell me what it does..” 

Derek opened his mouth and took a shuddering breath right next to Spencer’s ear, he could feel his entire body shaking, “you know how hot it gets me baby, makes me harder than steel, all I can think about is how perfect your lips look stretched around my cock.” 

“I do it on purpose..” Spencer admitted before Derek growled and bit him hard on the side of his neck. He put his own face into Derek’s neck to muffle his scream, he didn’t want Hotch or anyone else running in here thinking something was wrong. “Derek please..” 

“Please what baby, tell me what I can do for you..” 

“Fuck me Derek, I need it before you go. Please..” Spencer begged, pulling at the button on Derek’s jeans. 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He got a good grip on Spencer’s ass and moved out of the briefing room. Spencer squealed but Derek slapped his ass, “shh baby, or people will hear you.” Derek moved quickly down the walkway towards the closet that Reid mentioned, what he forgot to say was that they had to pass Hotch’s office to get there. 

“Don’t Der, I don’t want him to see us.” Spencer squeaked and hid his face in Derek’s neck. 

“Too late baby, you started this. We are going to that damn closet or I’m going to bend your sexy ass over the round table. You choose.” 

Spencer moans were muffled by his neck, “I want both Derek..” 

Derek grinned and slapped his ass just as he passed by Hotch’s door. It was opened and of course he was standing there. He looked just as shocked as he should have. Yeah, the team knew they were together but no one had seen more than a kiss or two. Now Derek had 

Spencer flung over his shoulder, one arm holding behind his knees and the other hand planted on his ass. Derek laughed and gave him a little wave and he could hear Reid cursing into his neck. 

“I’m forgiving you this once Morgan.” Hotch warned but gave a little smile. 

“Thanks man, I’ll make sure he stays quiet.” 

“Derek!!” Spencer squealed again, mortified by his boss and Derek for this. He would never be able to look Hotch in the face again after this. 

“Come on pretty boy, we have some business to take care of.” Derek reached the closet and flung it open, sitting Spencer on his feet. He kicked the door closed and made sure to lock it. He turned back to Spencer and stared at him. He loved this look, the blush on his face and the “just fucked” hair even though they hadn’t started yet. Spencer kept licking his lips and he could see how hard he was. 

“How long do we have?” Spencer asked, leaning back against one of the shelves against the wall. He loved Derek this way, impatient and very Alpha male like. His muscles bulged and he looked ten times his normal size. Those brown eyes searing hot, looking like he would eat him alive and probably would. 

“Long enough baby.” Derek smirked and lunged forward to capture his lips in a hot kiss. Opening his mouth wide for his pretty boy, he groaned deeply when that sharp tongue swirled inside his mouth. He quickly finished unbuttoning Reid’s shirt and let his hands slow slide over his pale, hairless chest. His fingers swiping over his light pink nipples. Spencer pressed closer to him and arched into his hands. Derek moved to kiss down his neck and chest, getting on his knees so he could finish kissing over his ribs and belly. Derek gripped his hips and glance up, “I fucking love your hips baby..” he said before descending once more to suck on them. Licking up the lines of his small but very sexy v-cut that lead into his pants. 

“God, your mouth makes me crazy.” Spencer whispered, his body on fire from Derek’s mouth. Not just his kisses but that dirty talk he was so good at. 

“I enjoy making you crazy baby, lets me know I’m doing it right.” Derek smirked and quickly unbuttoned Spencer’s slacks and pushed them and his light purple boxers to his ankles. Above him, Spencer groaned when the cool air hit his flushed skin, his cock already hard and aching from all the teasing. Derek finished kissing down his hips and nuzzled his cock trying to get those small, soft moans out of him. 

“Please Derek, we don’t have that much time..” Spencer whined and latched onto the back of Derek’s head, trying to urge him to go faster. 

Without warning, Derek opened his mouth wide and took him all the way down. His blunt head pushing against the back of his throat, making it spasm all around him. Spencer held in a scream by biting his lip but it was hard to contain his moans from the way Derek was sucking him down. Derek opened his throat and let Spencer slip in a little further before he started to hum very slowly. The change was instant, Spencer bucked his hips and couldn’t stop the groan that spilled out. 

“Yes, fuck I love when you do that Derek.” He gave a little twist to his hips, his grip on the back of Derek’s head tightened. 

He pulled off with a loud plop and spun Spencer around. The movement was so quick that Spencer had to reach out and brace himself against the wall before he fell. His breath coming out in desperate, shallow pants. He let his face press against the cool wall and waited for Derek to notice what he had done that morning. The low growl behind him, let Spencer know that Derek had seen it. 

Heat pooled low in his belly, he was face to face with Spencer’s delectable ass and as he spread him open, he could see the end of a shiny new plug. One that he had never seen before. Not only was it black and shiny, it also had his initials on it. Derek groaned and let his head rest against one of Spencer’s cheeks, he was trying so hard not to come just from the sight of it. It was something he didn’t expect out of Spencer. 

“Baby, you are trying to kill me.” He finally spoke, his voice cracking as he looked at the plug that fit snuggly in between his cheeks. 

“Wanted it to be a surprise, I had it made last week and after we finished this morning, I put it in.” Spencer’s voice shook as he spoke, loving the growl he heard in Derek’s voice, the dominant growl, an Alpha growl. 

Derek kissed over each cheek before lightly pushing the plug in a little further. Spencer whined deep in his throat and he let off. “I fucking love it pretty boy, has my name all over it. And you wore this all day huh?” 

Spencer nodded, his body had been on edge all day. The plus wasn’t long enough to press against his prostate but it was enough to make him think about sex all day long. “I knew we would be leaving after work and didn’t want to waste time trying to stretch me.” 

Heat flashed over his already sensitive skin, “you naughty little thing, keeping yourself open for me. But I know how much you like when I have to stretch you out, I’m just surprised.” 

“It’s not a big one, just big enough that I can still feel the burn. You know I like that the most.” Spencer unconsciously pushed against Derek’s fingers that still lingered on the plug, it didn’t move much but it was enough to make his knees weak. 

Derek knew that Spencer didn’t like to be stretched all the way. He did in face love the burn he felt when he entered him, it made him whine and beg, made him come once. Derek quickly pushed his jeans and boxers to his ankles and stood behind Spencer. He quickly pulled the plug out, loving the deep moan Spencer gave him and tucked it into Spencer’s shirt pocket for later. 

The urgent need to come arose again when he saw how the plug stretched him out, it was just enough and he had to stop himself from pounding him into the wall, “you ready for me baby boy?” 

Spencer pushed his ass back, feeling his blunt head breeching him, “so ready Derek, please..” 

Derek gripped those slip hips and pushed inside. Fighting for every inch that he wanted. It was tight and hot, Spencer’s ass convulsed all around him. Derek’s breathing was ragged, his face next to Spencer’s ear. Kissing along his jaw and his neck as he bottomed out. “Christ baby, still so tight..” 

Spencer pushed back on him, impaling himself as he groaned into the wall. The burn was just enough to make his cock pound, to pulse, threatening to go off at any minute. “Fuck me..” Spencer demanded, one hand coming back to grip the back of Derek’s head, the other braced against the wall. 

“Oh, I will baby. I will.” Derek thrusted with each word, knowing he was leaving bruises against Spencer’s pale hips. His own hips snapping hard, going in deep. He let out a shuddering breath and let his head lean against Spencer’s back. As hard as it was, he would keep his orgasm at bay until Spencer came at least once. 

“Against the wall Derek.” Spencer begged and pushed away from Derek. Feeling empty as his cock slipped out but he turned around as fast as he could, jumping into Derek’s arms just as he caught him. Spencer held on and tried not to squirm as Derek’s large hands led his cock back into the tightness of his ass. He moaned and latched onto Derek’s mouth, kissing him fiercely. 

Derek kissed him back, his tongue invading his mouth tasting coffee from earlier. The best taste in the world. He pressed him back against the wall and let his hips piston forward, thrusting him back into the wall. Spencer’s legs tightened around him, those blunt nails reaching under his shirt to scrape at his damp skin. 

“I feel it Derek..touch me.” He begged into his mouth, going to the side to kiss and suck at Derek’s neck and ears. By the time he reached his collar bone, Derek was already jerking him off in time with his rough thrusts. “Just like that, fuck just like that..” 

He could feel Spencer’s ass tighten around him and gave one particularly deep trust to hit his prostate. Spencer bucked in his arms, biting hard on his skin. “Come for me pretty boy, let me have it.” Derek commanded, grinning like an idiot when Spencer’s cock shot off, spraying his chest in white ropes of his come. The scream that was ripped from Spencer’s mouth could probably be heard all over the office. 

“So damn sexy baby, Jesus..I’m gonna fill you up pretty boy.” Derek promised as he pumped inside his slack body over and over again. 

Spencer held on, squeezing Derek inside of his ass, only making it that much tighter around him. “Fuck!!!” Derek growled into Spencer’s neck and came hard. His vision blurring, a blinding light flashed over him as he emptied himself inside him. He gave short thrusts until his legs felt like they could give out at any second. 

“I’m going to be walking funny.” Spencer said with a smile, kissing Derek’s lips again. His hand rubbing his come all over the front of Derek’s muscled chest like it was lotion. Something that Derek would never admit to anyone else, was a major kink of his. 

He groaned and broke the kiss long enough to watch Spencer spreading it all over him. Derek rested his head against Spencer’s and tried to match his even breathing. Smiling, he leaned in for another kiss, “you surprise me every day baby, I love our newest toy.” 

Spencer blushed and bit his bottom lip, “now it’s your turn to surprise me with a new one, since you’re taking a business trip without me.” 

Derek nodded and slowly helped him down, he shrugged off his shirt and used it to clean Spencer’s chest up a little bit and tossed it aside. Then he gave Spencer a wicked sexy smile and withdrew the plug from Spencer’s shirt. “Turn for me.” 

Spencer let his mouth drop open a little, he knew what Derek wanted. What he usually wanted after he came. Spencer turned once more, head back against the wall to help cool his flushed cheeks. He could feel Derek’s hands pulling his cheeks apart and the cool feel of the metal plug against his opening. 

“Want you to wear this until you go home and shower since I won’t be there.” Derek gently pressed the plug back in, trapping his come deep inside his pretty boy, “can you do that?” 

Spencer moaned as the cool metal settled inside him. The feeling of Derek’s hot come and the coolness of the plug was almost too much for him but he would wear it until tonight. Just because Derek asked him to. “I‘ll wear it, just wish you were coming home with me.” 

Derek sighed and helped Spencer redress before pulling up his jeans and boxers. His shirt totally soiled but he had his jacket back in the round table room. “I know sweetheart. Come on, I can walk you out.” 

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG EVERYONE BUT CHAPTER TWO IS FINALLY DONE! I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY IT, I SURE DID WRITING IT. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!

CHANGE OF PLANS  
A MOREID FANFICTION  
(PART 02 OF 02)

The conference had been brutal. Two days of dozens of Miami police attending at different times. It was more than just Miami PD though, it was like every cop in the surrounding areas came just to hear him speak. They had been having a hard time trying to locate the men responsible for the explosions in the area. Derek didn’t mind speaking but it took a lot of him, and he was supposed to be on vacation. Instead of having Spencer bent over their hotel bed, he went to his own room alone. Laying in an empty king sized bed was not enjoyable at all. He was happy that it was over, his plane left in the morning to their hotel in Jamacia and he would finally be able to relax with his baby.

Now that he only had one night left, he decided to have a drink and sit by the private pool that was right around the corner from his room. They Police Department had went out of their way to accommodate him, feeling bad for taking him away when he had time off. It wasn’t in his job description to lecture but he did it because he could be helpful, and he was. Each floor of the hotel had their own pool and this late in the evening when people would be going out to dinner, he was sitting on one of the lawn chairs with his feet kicked up, a beer in his hand and getting ready to speak to the only person that he was missing.

Derek took a drink as he dialed Spencer’s number, already hot and sweaty from sitting out in the sun. His chest had had a fine sheet of sweat covering him. Soon it would be time to get back into the pool before he headed inside to bed, his flight was early and there was no way in hell he was going to miss it. The phone rang a few times before the sweetest voice answered the phone, his body already heating up to the point of combustion.

“Hello?” Spencer said into the phone.

Derek could tell there was something wrong with just only one word from him. His tone was harsher than his usual sweet sounding voice. “Hey baby, everything okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” he questioned.

“You sound different is all. You sure you are okay?” Derek would ask once more, sometimes Spencer needed prompting before he really expressed his feelings. It was one of those things that he had grown out of since they had been together and Derek was grateful. It meant that he trusted him enough to say what he wanted, when he wanted it.

“I’m fine Der. What are you doing?”

“Just finished speaking to the last of the officers. Now I’m sitting by the pool wishing we were on vacation already. How is Jamaica by the way?” 

Spencer laughed wickedly, “it’s not the same without you. When does your flight leave?”

“4 am, too damn early but I don’t care. Means I get to see you sooner.” Derek felt himself smile again for the second time that day, just imagining Spencer laying naked on the beach, that boy band hair sticking up in all directions, his normal Vegas tan getting darker by the minute.

That odd tone was back in his voice, “so tell me, how many numbers have you acquired since you have been there?”

Derek groaned, the honest to God truth was one too many. It never failed, everywhere he went, men and women alike would just throw their numbers at him. It didn’t matter if Spencer had been beside him or if he had his tongue shoved down his throat, they would still approach him. “Too many baby but your digits are the only ones I want.”

Spencer scuffed, “maybe if you stop being so sexy it won't happen.”

Derek barked out a laugh, “I should be asking you that question pretty boy, you get more numbers than I do.”

Now it was Spencer’s turn to chuckle, “got a ton, told them I’d get back to them ASAP.”

He growled into the phone, every muscle in his body tensing up. He knew Spencer was playing but he hated it, “don’t even joke like that baby, you know how I can get.”

“Then mabe you will think twice about going to work on vacation.” Spencer’s tone was very snarky, he loved getting the jealous reaction out of Derek. It made everything more intense and it was one of the only ways that he actually believed Derek wanted him. He would get possessive and he couldn’t get enough.

Derek whined deep in his throat, “please pretty boy, it wasn’t my fault. You know that. And I will make it up to you tomorrow.”

“You better.”

As Spencer spoke, Derek could hear someone in the background. It sounded like a man and every instinct in his body told him something was going on. No, Spencer would never cheat on him, ever but it was the first thing that came to mind. He could hear them silently talking in the background. He held his breath and tried to hear more.

“Come on, I’ll carry this up to your room.” A very male voice said, a voice he didn’t recongize. And Spencer had been there for two days, surely he would already have his bags up in his room, what else did he need in there?”

“Who are you talking to baby?” Derek asked, trying to keep his voice even. It had annoyed Spencer when he had been jealous over other guys. Spencer still couldn’t see his own appeal. He didn’t know what Derek saw in him, or anyone else who tried to proposition him. 

Spencer whispered something into the phone that Derek couldn’t hear. “Nothing, just had something sent up to my room. Look, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The phone went dead before Derek could even reply. He held the phone away from his ear and just stared at it like it would start to explain Spencer’s actions. A bad feeling crept up from the bottom of his spine, all the way to the top, making him itch. He gulped down the rest of his beer and took a final dip in the pool, just one lap to the other side and got out. He towled off and let it hang around his shoulders as he walked back inside and down to his room. 

As he reached the door, his cell phone went off. Before looking at the caller ID, he answered it, “baby?”

A woman laughed a little nervously on the other end, “I’m sorry sir, no. I’m calling from United Airlines to confirm your cancellation for tomorrow morning at 4 am.”

Derek was struck speechless for a moment before he spoke, “no, there has been some kind of mistake. I didn’t cancel my flight.” Irritation washed over him, he knew something like this was bound to happen. He should have just told Hotch no and flew out with Spencer like he had planned.

“Well sir, someone called last night and confirmed the cancellation.”

Derek glared at the phone and gripped it tighter, he was trying not to bite her head off right now, “and who was this person?”

Silence over the phone and he could tell she was checking the computer, “uh, a Doctor Spencer Reid made the cancellation sir.”

Now he was shocked, why in the fuck would Spencer cancel his flight? He knew something was wrong when he called him. Maybe Spencer decided he didn’t want him there, maybe he was too mad that he went to Miami in the first place. Even though he thought they were on the same page about it. Spencer was upset and mad about it but he didn’t give any signs that he didn’t want him to come at all. “Is there any chance I can cancel the cancellation? I really need that flight in the morning.”

A few button clicks later and she answered, “I’m sorry sir. That seat was given to someone else when the cancellation was confirmed. I can try and get you a flight for another day if that is what you want.”

Derek fought the urge to scream at her, “no, that’s okay. Thanks.” He hung up the phone and called Spencer immediately but it just went to voice mail over and over again. He stuffed it back into his pocket and fished around for his room key. 

Beyond pissed that Spencer would do this without even telling him. At least he found out in advance before he showed up at the airport and didn’t have a flight out. But that did little to settle his stomach, rage was building up inside him.

He opened the door and kicked it closed. He remember that he left the main light on in the room but when he finally noticed, the lights were dimmed down to the lowest setting. Derek set the towel down and cursed himself for leaving his gun in the safe when he went to the pool. Instead he slowly moved away from the door and walked into the sparce living room. He saw someone sprawled out on the couch and when his eyes focused his mouth dropped open.

Spencer was laying on the couch. His long legs spread down the side of it, taking up all the room. Derek couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Spencer was dressed in a pair of dark jeans that he already knew showed off every single sexy inch of his ass and those long legs, next was a simple, dark t-shirt that was anything aside from ‘simple’ on him, a dark blue suit jacket that fit him perfectly was thrown over the t-shirt and a worn out pair of Converse completed the look. 

Derek knew something was different the moment he stepped inside. Those usual soft, honey colored eyes were darker than normal. Behind the normal soft expressions held something deeper, something darker. Something deep inside of him clicked and silently screamed in pleasure, he couldn’t put his finger on it but it was something he wanted just as bad as he wanted Spencer. He swallowed heavily and tried to blink so his eyes wouldn’t dry out but he didn’t want to take his eyes off him for a second in fear that he would somehow disappear before his eyes. 

When he managed to open his already dry mouth, he tried not to stutter, “Spence…” but he was cut off mid sentence.

“Don’t talk.” Spencer ordered, his voice calm, yet assertive.

Derek swallowed thickly and shut his mouth as ordered. Not entirely sure why he obeyed right away, almost without his concent. A switch inside of him flipped and he wanted nothing more than to do what Spencer had asked. Without speaking, he stared at him as he lay still on the couch. Every now and then, his tongue would dart out to wet his lips but that was it. Derek felt like he had been standing in the same position for hours instead of just a few moments. Underneith the obedience, a part of him wanted to scream at Spencer just to say something, to move or to blink more than once.

“You seem surprised to see me.” Spencer said flatly, not giving any emotion away in the sound of his voice. He knew Derek was screaming inside, confused and he could tell that he was turned on. The tent in his swimming trunks was evidence of it. He waited for Derek to say something but he had told him not to speak.   
Spencer rose from the couch slowly, his eyes on Derek the whole time and he could feel the fire behind that dark brown stare. That stare alone used to intimidate him but now, he could get lost in that look. He watched Derek look him up and down multiple times but he remained where he was. His breathing hitched as he stopped right in front of Derek.

Derek just nodded at the question, too turned on to speak even though Spencer hadn’t done anything aside from looking at him. His hands twitched to touch him, he wanted to kiss over every inch of his creamy skin. To count each rib with his tongue as he kissed his way lower and lower each time. He wanted to feel Spencer trembling under him but that was not how this was going to go. This time, Spencer was calling the shots.

“I got tired of waiting for you, sick of seeing all those pictures you sent me. How you kept teasing me on the phone, even though we couldn’t do anything. It was torture, so I cancelled your flight and made one of my own.” Spencer spoke softly, his breath coasting against Derek’s lips.

Derek made a move to try and touch him but didn’t get very far.

“No, you don’t get to touch unless I say so. Understand?” Spencer questioned, dodging his hand. 

Derek groaned quietly but nodded, his eyes never leaving Spencer’s. He had to clench his fists so he wouldn’t reach out to touch him again.

Spencer grinned at him and started to walk around him in a slow circle, admiring the bareness of his muscled chest. That dark mocha skin making his mouth water and he still questioned how he had gotten so lucky to be able to call Derek his. To be able to kiss every inch of him. “Good. Now as much you want to touch me, and believe me I can tell.” He paused to look down at Derek’s groin, shivering when he could clearly see the outline of his cock, “we are going to do something a little different this time. This is something you have been wanting for a long time, but were too afraid to ask for.”

Derek moaned and his body quivered at the deepness in Spencer’s voice. He had never known that his voice could get that deep and yearned to feel in next to his ear. He knew what Spencer was meaning, they had talked about their fantasies before but he hadn’t felt comfortable going into detail about this one. He knew Spencer would never say anything to make him feel weird about it but he held back anyways. 

Spencer smiled, seeing his immediate reaction, “yes, that’s the one I mean. If you want it, nod your head.” Derek nodded and Spencer gave a little grin of his own. 

“Good, hmm..where to start with you. I think I’m going to tease you until you break.”

Derek moaned and gripped the sides of his shorts, trying to hold on to some of his control. He watched Spencer head into the kitchen for one of the chairs and came back to the same spot right in front of him.

Spencer took a seat in the kitchen chair, licking over his lips as he looked right at the bulge in front of his face. He looked up at Derek and saw his brown eyes grow impossibly darker, “strip, do it very slowly.”

Derek licked his lips and let his hands move down to the string that held up his shorts. His hands shook as he tried to keep eye contact as he pulled the string and loosened the tie to his shorts. He hooked his thumbs inside the waist band and slowly started to pull them down his hips. Seeing Spencer’s eyes glowing with each inch of skin that was revealed to him.

“Slowly turn for me.” Spencer spoke low, his voice gravely.

He turned as he was told and let the shorts slip the rest of the way off. They pooled at the floor around his ankles but he didn’t move any further. Goose bumps flared on his water slicked skin from the air conditioner in the room. He could feel that hot gaze right on his ass and fought the urge to cover himself up.

Spencer growled lowly in approval, seeing the perfect globes of Derek’s ass. Just enough to get a good handful and squeeze, or bite or slap. He couldn’t decide which he wanted, so why not do them all. “Back up and bend over for me.”

Derek shivered and he had to wet his lips before he could speak, “why?”

“I told you not to speak, didn’t I?” He waited for an answer but knew Derek wouldn’t speak again and he just smiled, “that’s what I thought, now do as I told you or you won’t get to come for some time.”

Derek backed up until he could feel Spencer’s pants brushing the backs of his legs and be slowly bent over. Feeling more self concious then he ever had before. He hadn’t been prepared for this, for sexual contact of any kind until the following day. The threat of not coming for a long time was the only thing that kept his mouth glued shut, he was already impossibly hard. 

“If you could see yourself like this..” Spencer groaned and brushed his hand over his own bulge. He arched up into his palm but denied himself another touch. Instead he leaned forward and placed a light kiss to the base of Derek’s spine. Derek moaned quietly but otherwise didn’t move. He let his hands touch the back of those strong legs, leaving a feather light trail up to his thighs and over his ass.   
“Remember, do not move.” Spencer warned one last time before placing his hands on Derek’s cheeks and pulled them apart. The gasp didn’t surprise him but the moan did. He smiled and let his tongue swipe up the center of his ass very, very slowly.

“Ahh…”

Spencer let the sound go, not punishing him for the slip. He knew Derek was doing is best and he loved the needy moan. He swirled his tongue all around him, slowly thrusting it inside of him, he could feel each time Derek clenched. He looked up to see Derek arching his back beautifully for him. Sweat already covered his upper back, making his muscles gleam under the dim light.

"Spence.."

Spencer stopped immediately and gave his round as a hard slap, "I told you not to speak, you want me to get myself off and leave you craving it?"

Derek shook his head rapidly, but didn't speak another word. He just put his head between his shoulders and let it hang. His legs shook violently as Spencer's tongue returned to his ass, thrusting inside him sensually.

Spencer never took his mouth off of Derek when he pulled the small bottle of lube out of his pants pocket. He popped the cap and squirted some on the tips of two fingers. When he moved his mouth, he kissed Derek's lower back and spoke quietly, "I can feel your legs shaking Der, I know how bad you want it. Don't you?"

But he remained quiet and Spencer had to smile.

"Answer me Derek."

"Yes! I want it so damn bad Spence. I love you like this."

He praised him by swirling a finger around his hole, gently pushing in and making his back arch once more, "good boy, I can feel how much you want it. But I'm deciding if I should let you come or not. You have been teasing me since you left me at home, coming here and not bringing me with you. That's not very nice now is it?"

Derek whined and pushed back on his finger, "but it wasn't my fault baby boy, Hotch gave me no choice."

Spencer gave his ass another hard smack, "but you could have said no, you could have said you already had plans that you couldn't change. But you didn't do that." He added another finger along side the first one and angled them up so it rubbed right against that bundle of nerves, making Derek scream.

"Fuck!! Please baby, please.."

"Please what Derek, huh? What do you want from me?"

Derek gripped his ankles tighter, back burning from the position but he wouldn't change a moment of it. This was by far the sexiest he had ever seen Spencer. He was so confident, knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He knew how far he could push him, "I want you to fuck me Spence, please fuck me?"

Spencer grinned in victory, removing his fingers so he could start to undress but Derek reached back and stopped him. He gave him a stern look but Derek just held his hands tighter, not letting him move, "something you need? And you better ask nicely."

"Leave the pants on? Please.."

"Why?"

Derek was able to manage a small blush, "I love the feel of your pants against me like that, it feels good."

Spencer smiled, "anything you want Der." He removed his jacket and shirt quickly and let them drop to the floor. He could understand the request, he often liked the feel of Derek's scratchy jeans against the back of his legs and ass. Removing his belt and slowly pulling his cock out through the zipper, he slicked himself up and rubbed himself against Derek's entrance.

"I think I might need to stretch you a little more first, I don't think two is enough."

Derek whined, "no, please just do it."

He gave Derek a disapproving look, "you have a different opinion?"

"I have been waiting for this for a long time Spence, I wanna feel you for days after we are done. Please, I need your cock."

A shiver wracked his body at his words, never had he thought Derek would say that, "fine. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk after. Now, spread your ass open for me."

Derek balanced himself as he reached back and spread his ass open, feeling Spencer's head poking at him. He took a deep breath and Spencer pushed in, one hard thrust and he hissed at the burning pain. It would indeed make him unable to walk for awhile after that but he fuckin loved it. He breathed past the worst of it and let out a trembling moan.

"Fuck!!" Derek panted and moved his hands so he could brace himself on his thighs.

"God damn you are tight! So happy I'm the only one to do this." Spencer praised, leaning back enough so he could see Derek's tight hole swallowing every inch of him. Over and over again, his body stretched wider. He moved his hands from Derek's hips, to slide up his back. Sweat coating his hands, feeling the dangerous muscles sliding under his palms.

"Only for you pretty boy, just you."

Spencer stopped thrusting and moved them slowly backwards until the could sit down on the couch. Derek, now on top of him. Those dark, muscled legs on either side of his own. Derek was very heavy but he loved the added weight, he loved how he hissed at the deeper angle.

"Now, show me how sorry you really are Derek." Spencer grinned and gripped his hips once more, thrusting up hard into his body.

Derek couldn't believe how hot this was. Sitting on Spencer's cock, feeling him everywhere. He leaned forward and gripped Spencer's knees, holding on as he lifted himself up and slammed back down. His vision clouding with each thrust, "oh God, I can't...it feels too good."

He had to agree 100%, his body was aching, cock ready to bust at any second. He couldn't wait to feel Derek clenching around him, "you wanna come Derek?"

"So bad baby, so damn bad. I can't last much longer."

He knew the feeling, "ask me Der, ask me to come," he moved his hand from his hips and started to stroke him fast, from base to tip, swirling the pre-come all around him.

"Please baby, please let me come. I wanna feel you bust inside me so bad!!"

Spencer sucked in a breath, feeling Derek right there with him, "come Derek!" Derek came with a scream, jumping up and down on his cock hard and fast, come pouring from his cock and painting Spencer's hand. The feeling of his hole tightening around him, the sounds of his deep moans set him off, Spencer threw his head back with a growl and came hard, filling him up.

Derek was exhausted, drenched in sweat. His legs aching from exertion, his ass just a little tender from where Spencer had taken him but it had been..epic was the only word he could think of. He laid back against Spencer's chest, making sure not to crush him, "fuck baby, I never thought you could be like this."

Spencer chuckled and kissed over his neck, "I know how much you wanted this. I had planned on doing it but our trip got messed with."

"I know love, I'm sorry. But we are together now, we have a flight we can catch tomorrow afternoon and I asked Hotch for an extra two weeks just because I lost time with you."

"Aw, you are such a romantic." Spencer teased but inside he was glowing.

"Yeah yeah, suck it up pretty boy. Your ass is MINE for the next three weeks." He turned to kiss him slowly, enjoying the afterglow with him.

THE END


End file.
